Empatía
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Que le odie, que le aborrezca, que haga lo que quiera; pero a su lado, siempre junto a él. Porque solo él tiene la fuerza y entereza para protegerla. Única y sencillamente él y es una lástima pero no hay otra forma, Shirahama Kenichi debe morir.


__

_**Nota:**_ _los personajes de Kenichi no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio alguno más que pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Como ya he repetido hasta el hastió, soy pro-NatsuxHonoka , __**sin embargo**__ esta vez regrese con algo diferente… si bien amo a la pareja antes mencionada, considero que solo escribir de ellos más que positivo para la publicidad de la sección de Kenichi en español sería perjudicial pues los aburriría (O quizás eso sea bueno…y así alguien decida escribir alguna historia de la serie, mi lado de Fan ansia leer, leer y leer ) así que aquí les dejo este pequeño One-Shot. Espero se ha de su agrado._

_**Nota 2: **__Para aquellos que no hayan leído el manga de Kenichi es posible que no lo entiendan del todo. La línea de espacio-Tiempo se ubica específicamente al término del torneo de la D de D (Duelo de Discípulos) _

_

* * *

_

**EMPATIA**

__

_¿Qué es la empatía?_

¿Un lazo que une dos almas y que las hace reconocerse? ¿Murmuros estruendosos de un alma destrozada? ¿Secretos compartidos o sentimientos encontrados? ¿Ansias impregnadas de dolor? ¿Suplica errante por consuelo y calidez? Algo tan simple como decir, _"Entender el alma Humana"_ se vuelve un hecho desconcertante, misterioso, abstracto y sublime. Una mirada bastaría para entender lo que hay detrás del brillo de aquellos ojos, la sonrisa pequeña o el sonrojo precioso. Pero aquello que es la máxima confirmación de los lazos de dos seres, se transforma en tabú, anormal casi pecaminoso. Cuando una de las dos almas esta manchada del olor de la sangre y el miedo. Mientras la otra es pura, tan cristalina que no merece, ni debe ser, siquiera; rozada por el impuro.

_Y como duele admitirlo_. Pero ese es su caso.

Habiendo tenido tan cerca la oportunidad de poseerla, de hacer suyo el sueño de libertad y esperanza. _Recibir por única ocasión el calor de otro ser humano de forma sincera_. Si pudiera volver el tiempo, se habría aferrado de aquella brisa de alivio con ambos brazos para no dejarle ir nunca. Mataría en ese justo instante al maldito _insecto_ que deseaba interponerse.

_-"Te permitiré odiarme. Pero debes entender que lo hago por tu bien…"_

Mentira. Palabras hipócritas que protegen su verdadero deseo. No quiere que le odie, pero tampoco lo hace por su bien. Porque sabe, pero no quiere admitir; que cuando sus manos den fin a esa insignificante vida aquellos ojos de cielo perderán su esencia. Sus alas preciosas ya no volaran con la misma vida de ahora.

_-"Un muerto no puede proteger a nadie"_

Que le odie, que le aborrezca, que haga lo que quiera; pero a su lado, siempre junto a él. Porque solo él tiene la fuerza y entereza para protegerla. Única y sencillamente él y es una lástima pero no hay otra forma, Shirahama Kenichi debe morir. Tan extraña criatura que desafía el ciclo normal de la vida es para él, una abominación, un obstáculo, algo que simplemente no debe existir. Y sus manos serán las que restablezcan el orden de todo.

Miu Furinji es la otra mitad de sus alas, la que le permitirá volar libre; muy lejos de esa jaula de oro. El destino de ambos es estar juntos. Lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez y aun lo sostenía.

_-"Somos iguales" _

Dos seres incompletos en busca de un igual. Dos almas incomprendidas atrapadas y apresadas sin conocer lo que es en verdad la libertad. Eso son ellos, él lo sabe y aunque ella aun no lo comprenda, él hará todo para destruir esa venda, el ancla que detiene a la bella Miu. Su ángel, sus alas, su todo.

_-"Maldito Shirahama…Maldito insecto"_

Y _¿Qué es la empatía? _Supone que es el estado máximo de comprensión de dos personas, como si pudieran leerse la mente de forma mutua. Completar lo que dice el otro y muchas otras cosas que nunca experimento. Sonríe de forma sutil como maldiciendo su mala suerte. Porque aquellos ojos azules se le hacen tan misteriosos, indescifrables y aquellos otros; tan ingenuos, de color chocolate completamente legibles; como un libro abierto. Se maldice mil veces porque ese insecto se le hace tan extraño y tan comprensible al mismo tiempo.

_-"Por ahora…Solo por ahora"—_Que infortunio, que estúpido. Pero lo avisto, la promesa, el juramento.

_¿Qué es la empatía? _

Lo sabe.

_-"Protégela…siempre protégela"_

_¿Qué es la Libertad?_

Para él…es eso, lo que le espera, le engulle y lo sostiene. La muerte.

* * *

_**Notas Finales: **__A FRANCYLIA239 si pudiera pasarse por mi Perfil por favor. n/n. Gracias y hasta la próxima._


End file.
